All Of Me
by Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai
Summary: KAIHUN GS pokoknya...gak bisa bikin summary..heheheeee


All Of Me

Dentingan suara piano mengalun indah seperti nyanyian dari surga,siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti akan sangat tersentuh belum lagi lagu yang mengalun melewati celah bibir seseorang yang sedang memainkan piano itu terasa begitu menyejukan hati. Disebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar seseorang yang sedang bermain piano tersebut menatap sesosok makhluk hidup terindah yang pernah di ciptakan oleh Tuhan, seseorang tersebut begitu mengagumi,begitu memuja,dan begitu mencintai sesosok makhluk yang begitu indah di matanya, apapun yang ada di sosok itu adalah keindahan, apapun yang ada pada sosok itu adalah kesempurnaan,ya walaupun seseorang itu sadar bahwa tiada kesempurnaan di bumi ini. Tapi sosok sempurna yang kini telah tertidur begitu damai di sofa yang berada persis didepan nya yang sedang bermain piano. Betapa dia mengagumi sosok tersebut...

Senyumnya begitu indah

Kelakuan sosok tersebut membuat seseorang itu tak hentinya menyematkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Canda tawanya bagaikan nyanyian pengantar tidur yang begitu indah.

Tangisannya adalah suatu keindahan bagi seseorang tersebut.

Bahkan pada saat sosok itu marah pun menurutnya masih tetap cantik dan begitu indah.

Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya,,,,,

Dan seseorang tersebut adalah Kim Jongin...dia begitu mengagumi,memuja,dan mencintai sosok gadis cantik yang berbaring di sofa ,sosok itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Keindahan bagi seorang Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Kesempurnaan bagi Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Kelemahan bagi Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Kehancuran bagi Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Lamunan Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Anugrah terindah Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Semua lengkungan dan setiap tepian pada diri Oh Sehun adalah suatu keindahan tersendiri untuk Kim Jongin.

Dunia Kim Jongin adalah Oh Sehun...

Mencintai Oh Sehun adalah takdir Kim Jongin. Takdir yang tak bisa di ubah oleh siapapun. Tuhan pun merasa enggan untuk mengubah takdirnya untuk Kim Jongin ,mungkin karena Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang Kim Jongin.

Seorang Kim Jongin itu begitu mencintai Oh Sehun

Seorang Kim Jongin itu begitu mengagumi Oh Sehun

Seorang Kim Jongin itu begitu memuja Oh Sehun

Sepiiiii...

Suara dentingan piano pun sudah berhenti...Kim Jongin pun menghampiri 'muse-nya' .

" sayang bangunlah" Jongin pun berjongkok di depan sofa yang jadi tempat tidur Sehun sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati seolah-olah pipi Sehun itu bisa retak bahkan pecah jika dia menyentuhnya secara tidak lembut dan tidak penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"emhhh Jongin?" Sehun pun membuka matanya sambil menggeliat kecil dan memandang Jongin yang berada di depannya.

"mimpi indah?" tanya Jongin dengan menyematkan senyumannya,dan mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun.

"emhh yeah ...maaf aku ketiduran tadi" jawab Sehun masih dengan mata sayu tapi senyuman tak pudar dari bibirnya.

" ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu" Jongin ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"apa? Katakan?" Sehun begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Jongin Katakan .

" menikahlah dengan ku?" Jongin pun akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hati nya, yaitu impiannya untuk memiliki gadis cantik di depannya.

"menikah?" Sehun hanya kaget,dia tak menyangka jika Jongin ingin meminangnya.

"iya,kau maukan ? menikah denganku? Menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku..menjadi nenek untuk cucu-cucuku?" sambil memegang tangan Sehun dan mengecupi punggung tangan yang begitu indah tersebut.

" kau serius?" Sehun pun masih mempertanyakan perihal keseriusan Jongin, karena dia ingin tau sejauh mana Jongin itu serius kepadanya.

" ya aku sangat serius..yang perlu kau tau saja..aku itu terlalau mencintaimu,,,aku terlalu mengagumimu dan aku terlalu memujamu...karena

Oh Sehun adalah suatu keindahan bagi seorang Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun adalah kesempurnaan bagi seorang Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan untuk seseorang seperti ku seperti Kim Jongin.

Oh Sehun adalah Kehancuran bagi seorang Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun adalah kelemahan bagi seorang Kim Jongin

Dan Oh Sehun adalah lamunan seorang Kim Jongin." Jonginpun manyampaikan semua tentang dirinya yang begitu mencintai gadis di depannya.

"..." Sehun tak mampu menjawab dia hanya menetes kan buliran-buliran airmata di pipinya, dia begitu terkejut,kaget dan speechless ,dia begitu terharu karena Jongin itu sangat mencintainya ,mengaguminya bahkan memujanya.

"kau tau ? kau itu gila ,,,, dan aku tak waras" ucap Jongin sambil mengahapus airmata di pipi Sehun.

" Jongin..." hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir indah Oh Sehun.

"aku punya sesuatu lagi untukmu ...dengarkan baik-baik ya?" setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin pun menuju ke kursi piano yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sehun pun hanya melihat kearah Jongin...menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara dentingan piano pun terdengar dan disusul oleh suatu nada-nada indah dari mulut Jongin.

Dan Sehun pun hanya diam mematung begitu mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kim Jongin..dia pun kembali meneteskan airmatanya,,,dia pun mendengarkan lagi..

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy _

_Don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, _

_It's ringing in my head for you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you, oh_

Kini dentingan piano pun berhenti dan kembali sepiiii ...

Sampai akhirnya ..

Brukkk

Oh Sehun gadis itu langsung memeluk erat Kim Jongin, dan Jongin pun membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat.

" ya...aku mauuuu..sangat mauuu"ucap Sehun sambil menangis dan memeluk Jongin begitu erat.

" ya terima kasih telah menerimaku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum dan memeluk erat Oh Sehun gadis impiannya.


End file.
